The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Five - The Next Girl on Fire Part One
I'm in a smallish stall thing, surrounded by tools. There's a large, thin bed in the middle. Three people are there. Two are freaks. One is acctually dressed normal. The normal one steps forward. "Hello Faith. My name is Triss. These are my colleagues, Bailey and Talon." A silver skinned girl waves and tells me she's Bailey. That leaves the man who looks like a fish. "I'm Talon" Fish-man says. I insantly like Triss. I think I'll need to warm up to Talon and Bailey. "Well? Strip your clothes!" Bailey squacks. I glare at her. And go behind a curtain. I take a silk robe that Triss hands me. I strip, and put on the robe. "Faith, can you lie on this table?" Asks Triss. I get on the table and lie down. Bailey spreads a soothing substance on my legs. She lays a peice of cloth on it. It feels good. Until she practicaly rips my skin off. She does it to both my legs and my arms. they tingle, and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Talon spreads a buttery lotion on my legs that make them feel better. They brush my mop of dark sepia brown hair, wash my face, clip my nails, file, polish and clean my nails, pluck my eyebrows and make me look beautiful. Triss tells me to get off the table and follow her. She leads me to a room with another table. I lie down on it. I look around the white, silver and electric crimson room. There's a circular white leather couch, a giant silver "D12" on the door, along with "Styling Room." A woman walks in. She's wearing a grey tanktop and skinny jeans, and she has a crimson highlight in her bronze hair. I can tell this room was painted to her liking. "Hello Faith. My name is Rebecca-Annalise Martin. You may call me Bex." She says in a soft voice. "So you're here to make me look pretty?" "I'm here to make you look unforgettable." Bex corrects. "My colleagues, Helene, Dalton and Shaelynne, know a few years ago, the stupid stylists tried to make lights, and failed." I smile. "We think this coal mining and lights are way to old. We want to focus on the coal like they did in the 74th Hunger Games. What do we do to coal Faith?" She smiles. "We burn it." I say, a little nervous. "Exactly. Now let's measure you…" After a few minutes of measuring, we finally start working on my costume."Faith I have your measurements. Just one last thing." "What?" "You are the next Girl on Fire. We are focusing on you. All of the districts have a 'leader' the chariots have been desgined for the 'leader' to be showcased. You are the leader of the leaders. Don't tell anyone I told you this or the next time you see me I'll be strung up on a pole." ''"Okay." I answer to dumbstruck to say any more. "See you at the Chariot Rides." I walk out and to my room. I put on a black camisole, and a steel blue off-the-shoulder shirt and black pants. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Nesta is there. Jamie walks in and sits down beside me. "Hey, Avox. Grab me two peices of that purple melon. Please." He orders. Nesta goes and comes back with the melon. Nesta stands beck in her position nearby the couch. Jamie hands me a piece of melon. "She has a name you know." I say through a bite of melon. "Yeah… I'd use it, but I don't know it." he says giving me a flirty shove. "It's Nesta, brainless. She's the one with the sparkly violet eyes." I tell him. "Aren't violet eyes a birth defect or something?" he jokes "Oh my goodness! What is wrong with you? Go try and find another Avox as nice as her, brainless!" I yell pushing him. "Hey!" he replies. We eat our melon in silence, and then I go to my room for a nap. I wake up to knocking at my door. "It's almost Chariot Rides! Wake up Faith!" Alex yells at the top of her lungs. I wake up and go straight to the building. "Faith!" Bex welcomes me with a smile and a hug. "Sit." She sits on the couch and I follow. It's almost dinner. Bex presses a button and carrot soup, green salad, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, cheese, fruit and chocolate cake pops up. I think back to my family and what they must be eating now. Bread, squirrel meat and carrots or some other vegetable. "You probably are thinking what terrible people we are. Free from the games, all this luxury and food." Bex says. I don't say anything, I just eat. We finish our food and start on my costume. I take one look at the costume and immediately think ''"Leader of the Leaders" It's black shiny leather skin tight pants, a leather tanktop and jacket, with black combat boots. "Where's the fire?" I ask. "Here." Bex says, and points to a headband with jewels of, red, orange, yellow, blue black, purple and turquoise hanging from it. "Here also." A cape. Just a cape. A simple white silk cape. I flick it in my hands, and instantly it looks like flames are engulfing my entire body. "We rigged your boots with two small wind machines facing upwards so the cape looks like it's on fire." Bex explains. I smile at her genius. I dress in the cape and clothes and put on my headband. Bex turns on the wind machines and I'm on fire. bex exits and my prep team enters. Triss paints my nails black and paints an intricate flame desgin with bronze glitter. Talon puts my hair into a braid updo, and puts my headband back on. Bailey does my eyes in black eyeshadow, eyeliner and puts on mascara that's black at the top and has bronze tips. She also puts a sort of pinkish bronze lipstain on my lips. I look like fire. Like someone you would never mess with. Like the leader of the leaders. Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:TheKatnissEverdeen